Fugitive
by Puppet-Master2013
Summary: It's not easy being on the run. Especially when you've got to battle a former champion in order to escape. Travis Locke, former Team Rocket overseer is in a similar situation. Will he escape? Or will the ghosts of his past bite him back in the ass?


"I remember you!"

The guy in the jacket pauses, terror gripping his very being. His hand ruffles the pokeball in his pocket, ready to fight if need be.

 _'That brat doesn't recognize me does he? No! I've come this far to fall!'_

He turns to face his opponent, a cocky looking teenager probably pushing 19 or even 20. Already the kid who called him out was tossing and catching a pokeball.

 _'Lets not escalate things, I'll try subtlety first'_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

 _'Of course I do, he and that insufferable girl 's been causing trouble for the boss since Celadon City!'_

The kid scoffs and runs a thumb across his hair, the tiny breeze causing his black t-shirt to sway a little.

"Don't play dumb, I'd recognize that face anywhere. You might have dyed your hair to blend in but I recognize that face anywhere. You're one of the Overseers for the Rockets!"

The man in the denim blue jacket freezes, anger and fear pulsing and coursing within him. It's been 5 years since anyone's addressed him by his rank. He's left it all behind, everything since...since the fall.

And for it all to crumble before him thanks to this fucking brat is un-fucking-acceptable!

 _'He wants to play huh? Do lets!'_

The stranger removes his denim bluejacket and tosses it sideways, revealing a white t-shirt which went well with his jeans.

He cracks his knuckles and mirrors the teenager before him; tossing and catching a pokeball of his own.

"Alright, you got me. So what, you gonna take me in now?" His tone had changed from one of genuine curiosity to one of mockery.

"Yep, and the name's Blue! Blue Oak, remember it cos I'm gonna be the one hauling your ass to the slammer!"

 _'Arrogant little shit, you'd think losing his title and prestige as Pokemon Champion to a girl would lower his ego.'_

"I'm not remembering shit. Way I see it, I'm getting out of here after right I teach you some humility!"

Tensions were running high now, the stage was set and the actors in play. All it takes is who makes the first move.

Blue studies his opponent before breaking out into giggling fits, "Teach me humility? Look who's talking. You're gonna be doing your gig with what let me guess, a Rattata? Or a Koffing? Yeah you people a have thing for those poison balls. At the very least humor me with an Arbok or a Sandslash."

The ex-Rocket overseer smirks, which immediately throws Blue's grin out the window.

"Who said anything about using my service pokemon? I'm kicking your ass with my own team!" The ex-rocket yells and throws out his first pokemon

A Haunter, of all things.

"Ehehehehehe, come and get some!" Taunted the Gas Pokemon, it even flicked the bird at Blue which caused him to sputter in anger.

"Your pokemon's got some nerve to do that, I'm gonna put you two in a world of pain!" Blue throws the pokeball high in the air and out comes, Alakazam.

"Your insolence towards my trainer shall not go unpunished!" Hisses the Psychic.

The ex-rocket exhales, no doubt this Blue guy's tough, he's seen the kid fight several times but right now it's do or die. Well not really, they'll probably slap him with something like life sentencing.

"Haunter, lets give this guy a shadow punch!"

Haunter doesn't excel in dishing out physical moves but its a good starter to gauge the little brat's skill with his pokemon.

Alakazam sees the one of Haunter's hands hurtling towards him and takes it upon himself to teleport high in the air. However, an ethereal portal bursts wide open to his right and out smashes Haunter's fist.

Alakazam tumbles to the ground and gnashes his teeth in pain and anger. Haunter howls in laughter.

"Stand up, Kazam. No way we're losing to a thug like him!"

"Ex-thug!" Calls out his opponent, catching his attention. "In case you didn't realize but Team Rocket's disbanded for good so why don't you turn around and leave me in peace?"

 _'Like hell I will'_ Blue's cerulean blue eyes burns into his opponent's with red-hot determination.

He will wreak justice upon these bastards, for the sake of all the innocents they've terrorized and the pokemon they've abused.

 _'You're not getting off that easy!'_

"Once a rocket always a rocket! Alakazam, finish this guy with a psychic!" The psychic creature's eyes was immediately enveloped within burning blue aura.

"Oh no you don't," giggles the Haunter and sets a confuse ray upon the beleaguered Alakazam.

"Wha-Augh!"

"Eheheeheheh, stop hitting yourself! stop hitting yourself!" Taunted the Ghost Pokemon.

He lost his focus and began channeling lightning blue bolts from his eyes which damaged the surrounding trees and nearly zapped Blue himself.

"Shadow ball, from his back!" Haunter emerges from Alakazam's rear and throws a dark energy ball. The impact from Haunter's shadow ball was so strong it threw Alakazam forward at least 6 feet.

"Hang in there buddy, use Calm Mind!" Within a few moments, Alakazam was back to normal. It looked twice as pissed off than his trainer.

"Hold it in place with confusion!"

"Heh hey! What the-!" Haunter was frozen in mid-air, held in place in a pinkish aura.

The man with the white T-shirt cringes as sweat began to drip down his forehead.

Not good! Not good at all! Lets see uh-

"Psybeam." That cocky grin again.

Haunter was flung back into the trainer's arms. It's face was one of pain and exhaustion. "Damn, you still good to fight?

"Y-yes sir, kinda brings back memories doesn't it?" Haunter was referring to the days before Rocket. Back when it was still a Ghastly and the trainer was but an innocent wide eyed boy.

"It does, haha." He lets go of Haunter and watches as the pokemon struggles to levitate back into the fight.

"You put up a good fight for a thug but its not enough, you're still going to jail!" With a yell, Blue orders Alakazam for another psychic attack.

The ex-Overseer gnashes his teeth in response.

The Psychic complies with a grin etched upon its features. Haunter cries out in pain as he was assaulted both physically and mentally.

"I told you, your insolence shall not go unpunished,"

"Kiss my ass," Spat back the Haunter in defiance. Alakazam smirks at this, awaiting the call for the final blow from his partner.

Seeing no other options, Haunter's trainer calls for one desperate move.

"Put a curse on Alakazam!"

"Eheheheeh! You're gonna get it now!" It chastised in a singsong voice and produced an ethereal mallet in one clawed hand and a long rusty nail in another.

"I'm taking you with me, you overgrown mustached freak!" and began slamming the mallet over the nail into his own head. Each time Haunter cries out in pain, Alakazam responds in a bloodcurdling scream and within a few seconds, he falls on all fours.

"No! No! Alakazam, psybeam! Take him down before you go down with him!" Under immense and continuous pain, Alakazam attempted to fire the beam from his eyes.

With a final insane yell, Haunter knocks himself out with the curse and as he tumbled to the ground with a crash, so too did his psychic opponent succumb to the curse.

Blue froze with a look of awe. He's never lost a pokemon battle to a rocket scum before. Let alone a single pokemon!

 _'I'm lucky he didn't use his Pokemon back in the hey-days of Team Rocket '_ was all Blue could think.

He returns the Alakazam back into the safety of his pokeball and draws another out.

 _'Time to finish him off for good!'_

"You're tough but it ends here! Go, Thor!"

The ground trembles and a sandstorm whips up, buffeting both trainers. The massive size of a Tyranitar stands out before Blue.

Thor rumbled in laughter as he took in his opponent. 'He doesn't have a prayer,' muses the massive beast.

The stranger growls and picks out a pokeball.

 _I..I've got no counter for that thing. This is it. 5 years of running, hiding. All gone to waste. But...I gotta try._

"How about we make a deal?" Blue called out, a smirk visible.

The ex-rocket pauses. "I'm listening."

"You beat my Tyranitar, I let you go. You lose, you come with."

"Deal," A plan formed within the depths of the ex-rocket's mind. No way no how can he win unless..

"Go, Weezing!" The toxic twin balls floated towards the Tyranitar with an air of malice and the promise of a slow agonizing death. Yet the trainer knows better, Weezing's a big softie at heart.

"Watcha need, boss?" croaked the toxic pokemon as it glanced back at his master. It trusts it's master to have a plan against the behemoth which stood before him.

"I thought you wanted to beat me with your own poke team? What's the matter, scumbag?" taunts the former champion.

A grin forms on the ex-trainer's face. "Weezing, give me the biggest fucking cloud of smoke ever!" The toxic pokemon's two heads grinned and chugged out an enormous blanket of thick black smoke. Harmless, yet dense.

"H-hey, come back here you cheating bastard!" Blue struggled to keep an eye on his opponent who seemed to be swallowed up by the smoke.

"Like you said, once a rocket always a rocket and we never play fair! See you again sometime brat, maybe not!"

Thor, start a sandstorm and blow the smoke away, hurry!"

The Tyranitar began whipping its tail back and forth, kicking up dirt and sand till the smoke clears. Where his opponent once stood, there was only the denim blue jacket he wore.

"Dammit, I lost him!" curses the former champ. "Well at least I've found something interesting to share with Lyra over coffee next time."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Thanks for having me here, Mack. I really can't thank you enough seeing as I threaten to blow your cover by being here and all," Sighed the stranger from before. He ran a hand over his scalp and wiped the sweat off from all that running.

 _'Damn it, I left my jacket behind. Costs a bomb too.'_

 _"_ It no problem at all sir, you went through all sorts of hell to get us out after that fuck-up in Goldenrod. It's the least I could do,"

The owner of the house, a lanky and tall man hitting early twenties by the of Mack, was an ex-Rocket grunt under the stranger's command. The stranger gives a smile before downing the glass.

"Cmon, Mack it's been 5 years, you don't have to call me that anymore. Just call me by my first name like everyone else does,"

"Of course, sir -uh Travis,"

The entire afternoon was spent in silence, Travis, the ex-Overseer watched the news with his recovering Haunter snoring soundly on his lap. Mack had gone grocery shopping and promised to be back before sundown.

Dinner was a silent affair, a sharp contrast as to when in Team Rocket's days, mealtimes were loud and rowdy. Both wouldn't admit it, but both missed the old days back when everything was right under Giovanni.

"So, what's your next step after this?" Both men were seated on the sofa, enjoying a cigarette just like old times.

"I hear the weather's good at this time of the year in Johto and that there's plenty of tourists in Olivine City for the seaside and beach parties. I'm thinking of finding a job at one of their diners, keep a low profile and all,"

"That's good, boss, uh Travis," The ex-overseer chuckles upon seeing Mack was still struggling to drop the formalities even after 5 years. Mack continues, "But...do you know anything about the food and beverage business?"

A sigh.

"Unfortunately, no. But I'm willing to learn. A man needs to earn a living to survive, especially someone like me and you," Travis could see that last bit from his statement upset the ex-grunt beside him. So to change the topic he decided to inquire about his old teammates.

"Anyways, how's the rest of the gang? I haven't really been catching up on you guys for almost two years now."

"Real good actually. Xavier and Kendra got married last year,"

"Really? Those lovebirds finally tied the knot?"

"Yeah, They've got a kid now, strong boy. Loves water pokemon like the father so they called him Warren after Xavier's old Wailmer. They're living on Cinnabar Island now, under an alias as a doctor and a schoolteacher,"

"Damn, wished I'd been there to see those 2 together. And the rest?"

"Rourke's signed on with Team Magma,"

"Damn fool doesn't ever learn now does he?"

"I'd say he did. We've always fought for making people and pokemon stronger, they fight for expanding the land for more land dwelling pokemon to live on. Kinda stupid if you ask me,"

"I'm in no position to judge, what about Jason?"

"He's gone off the grid just like you did, though I think he just went back to his birthplace, Unova."

"Good for him, that guy's got an affinity for stealth. Anyways, I'll make my move right after sunrise. Gotta get outta here fast,"

"Wished you'd stay longer for a day or two but I understand. Well, I'm hitting the sack now. Big day ahead, night boss."

Travis doesn't respond, instead he lights up another cigarette and takes a long drag.

* * *

 _Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story. Originally I'd planned for this to be a one shot but I dunno, typing this out's really made me wanna continue the story. Maybe start out from Travis' shenanigans in Team Rocket maybe?_

 _At first it was supposed to be just a Lyra x Grunt pairing but I figured having the overseer fight Blue and somewhat 'win' to be way more interesting. You've probably noticed the pokemon in this fic' are able to speak as well as that I've added a new rank within Team Rocket. The Overseers._

 _Overseers are generally rocket grunts who've been selected based on their fighting and leadership skills to lead a squad of grunts during mission. I just don't think it would have been practical for the Grunts to be led by an admin so I created this rank to signify something of a noncom. Like a sergeant leading his squad to battle or something. So the chain of command follow something like Grunts - Overseers - Admins - Executives._

 _Anyways, I hope you guys and girls enjoyed reading my one-shot. I may consider expanding it as I've said before. Don't forget to read and review!_

 _Oh, and enjoy this last tidbit~_

* * *

 _A few months later_

"And when the smoke cleared, the guy's gone." Blue shook his head and sipped his mocha latte.

The girl opposite him, Lyra Fiera, current 5 times champion of Kanto and Johto beamed in interest at his story. "Wow, that rocket guy sounds strong if he could actually take down one of your pokemon, an Alakazam too,"

The years has been good to Lyra. She ditched the hat a long time ago, her hair's now done up in a pony tail. She's gotten active in fitness and the results speak for itself. In short, Lyra Fiera has blossomed into a confident and beautiful woman. A sharp contrast to the timid and skinny girl she'd once been 5 years ago.

She takes a sip of the coffee and squealed with delight. "Mmh, oh its so good! Seriously Blue how'd you find this place?"

"Well, when you're not champion and chasing titles and kicking ass, you tend to slow down and appreciate all the little things like this diner for example," He shrugs.

"Ohmygodthisisfreakinggoodmmmmhhhh!" She guzzles everything in a few gulps.

Blue grinned. Lyra's still the same as before, she just had a different makeover. "Hey, slow down fiesty pants, if you think that's good, wait till you try the main course." As though on cue, a waiter steps forward with their meals. The strong smell of sauteed fish rather strong.

Blue's eyes locked with one of the waiters passing by. His eyes widened at the familliar face.

" _It..can't be!? He looks just like..."_

Before Lyra could even dig into her meal, Blue caught her and stood her up. "Hey! What gives, Blue!"

"Lyra, it's him!"

"Who?"

"That ex-rocket guy I was telling you about!"

Lyra nearly spat out her food. "Wha-what? He's here?"

"Yes, I saw him disguised as a waiter. Lets book him!"

"Alright, but you're buying me another one of those fish fillets!" Blue could only roll his eyes at her statement.

 _P'etty girl'_

They made their way to the receptionist with false intentions to meet with the waiter serving them and praise him for a good job. As this was going on, one of the staff who was close with Travis had overheard their plans and was in the middle of laying down the situation.

"Bro, you gotta get outta here! They're here and they're coming for you"

"What are you-"

"Champion Lyra and former champion Blue Oak's here. I think they saw you and they told the manager they wanna speak to you, now somehow, I rather doubt that. Get the hell outta here, now!"

It didn't take long for Travis was soon cursing and scrambling back to his apartment. It's not that far, 20 minutes away by foot...and 5 minutes if you're sprinting like a madman which Travis was doing right now.

 _Gotta pack up leave. Now! I barely beat that spiky haired brat, I've got not a chance in hell with the champion!_

What he didn't know was that Lyra and Blue were tracking his movement from the air.


End file.
